


Cafe at the Edge of the Sky

by AnAntTM



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Another coffee shop, Gen, Lucifer is referenced but not enough to be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: In the events following Sandalphon and crew stopping Lucilius’ plans to destroy the skies, Sandalphon opens a cafe to honor the legacy of his closest confidant.
Kudos: 6





	Cafe at the Edge of the Sky

Steam transpired through the air. The clink, clank, and clamber of empty cups and freshly served ones echoed as the cafe’s work was well under way.

It had been a passion project for one primal. A cafe to share with all the brew that had been oh so special for him in millennia past.

Sandalphon stepped out from behind the counter, donning a large, blue apron with red knots holding it together. In one hand, he held a menu displaying the various snacks that went along with the coffee. In the other, a plate holding 4 mugs of different sizes and a serving of rice cakes.

It was becoming less of a rarity to see Sandalphon smiling as he was now. He seemed more sincere. More genuine. More relieved. It was as if everything had fallen into place.

The threats that had threatened the skies were no more. He was sharing his favorite brew with countless people. The cafe was busy, despite its rare high price of 1000 rupies per cup. Everything was just so... perfect.

After delivering the order for the party of four, Sandalphon returned to prepare the next batch. He’d been so invested in his work, he hadn’t even heard the sound of the bell ringing. Signifying the door opened.

Then, he heard it. A melodious voice, much like an angel’s spoke behind him. How fitting. But no, surely it couldn’t be...

“Ah, San-chan. I knew that had to be you. Come now, friend. I’d like to place my order and have some of your most exquisite coffee.”

... Damn it.

Sandalphon turned to face the new customer. His snow white hair was unmistakeable. The armor he wore everywhere had been burned into Sandalphon’s mind. Damn it all. Why was /he/ here?!

“What. Do /you/ want?”

“Ah. Is that any way to talk to your customers? I would hope not. I wanted to share a cup and a chat with an old friend. Is that so wrong?” retorted Lucio.

The warm smile from earlier had reverted back to Sandalphon’s usual expression: contempt, annoyance, and intent.

“Very well. One house special coming right up.”

Turning around once again, Sandalphon stepped back into the kitchen. He searched through looking until he found exactly what he had been searching for. It wasn’t a freshly brewed cup. Oh no.

Holding his finding behind his back, Sandalphon returned to face Lucio. A smile had taken shape on his expression, but it was much less trustworthy as it had been.

“One house special...” Sandalphon began, repeating himself.

“... coming right up!”

The last sound Lucio heard was a coffee pot being flung and smacking him directly in the face.


End file.
